


Discussion nocturne

by Robin_Arrow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben Hanscom ( mentionné ), Beverly Marsh ( mentionnée ), Bill Denbrough ( mentionné ), M/M, Mike Hanlon ( mentionné ), Pennywise ( mentionné ), Romance, Stanley Uris ( mentionné )
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Richie vient voir Eddie pour réparer une erreur
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	Discussion nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une vieille fanfiction et c'est vraiment mauvais, je suis désolé x/
> 
> J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même !

La nuit tombait sur Derry. La journée avait été rude pour les losers et Eddie sentait venir la fatigue. Cela faisait quelques jours que Pennywise n'avait pas montré son diabolique visage. Cependant les disparitions continuaient, prouvant que le monstre était toujours là, quelque part, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Son ombre mortelle planait encore sur cette petite ville maudite.  
Les sept ami.e.s avaient passé leur samedi à faire des recherches sur Derry et Ça. Les informations trouvées par Ben étaient précieuses mais plus n'étaient pas de trop.  
Mike et Stan étaient restés à la bibliothèque, Beverly, Bill et Ben étaient parti.e.s au nord de la ville contrairement à Eddie et Richie qui étaient partis au sud.  
Ils étaient ceux qui avaient trouvé le moins de renseignement à cause de Richie.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

La soirée était douce dehors.  
Eddie lisait sur son lit, la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Ses yeux cavalaient sur les lignes mais son cerveau ne faisait que de penser à la journée qu'il avait passée avec Richie et ses blagues stupides.  
Les bruits de la nuit furent soudain recouvert par une voix familière.  
"Eddie ! Psst ! Eds tu dors ?"  
Richie...  
Eddie posa son livre et se dirigea à sa fenêtre.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Il est 22H passé !"  
Malgré le ton agacé dans sa voix, il était heureux de voir son ami.  
"Ouvre moi et tu le sauras !" Répondit malicieusement Richie.  
Eddie soupira et partit discrètement ouvrir la porte.  
"Tu ne devrais pas être ici à cette heure-là !" Répéta-t-il pendant que son ami entrait.  
"Si ma mère se réveille et qu'elle te voit elle nous tuera tout les deux !  
\- T'inquiète, elle ronfle trop fort pour que ce soit possible ! J'ai suffisamment dormi avec elle pour le savoir !  
\- T'es vraiment con !"  
Eddie tapa l'épaule de son ami et remarqua que ce dernier avait apporté son sac à dos." "Y'a quoi la dedans ? \- Et bien justement c'est pour ça que je suis là !" Il posa son sac, sortit un livre de celui-ci et le donna à son ami. Sur la couverture était écrit "La petite histoire de la ville de Derry". "Il est moins complet que celui de Ben mais j'me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être quand même trouver 2/3 trucs..." L'informa Richie. Le plus petit des deux garçons examina silencieusement l'ouvrage quand soudain, l'autre rajouta : "J'l'ai volé à la bibliothèque... \- QUOI ?!" S'étrangla Eddie "T'est trop con on va avoir des problèmes ! T'avais qu'à l'emprunter crétin ! \- Moi, emprunter un bookin ? Pff... Tu m'connais mieux qu'ça ! Et puis ça aurait été moins marrant !" Eddie soupira et entraîna Richie silencieusement dans sa chambre. "Autant que tes conneries nous servent à quelque chose." Dit Eddie pendant qu'ils s'installaient sur son lit, le livre entre eux deux. "Bon... Tu lis et je retient ?" Proposa le garçon à lunette. "Correction, je lis et tu écris." Eddie partit chercher une feuille et un crayon et lui donna. "Tu m'as mêlé à ça maintenant c'est moi qui décide. \- Ok..." Le jeune garçon commença à lire pendant que son camarade le regardait sans bruit. Ils restèrent comme cela plusieurs minutes avant que Richie ne brise le silence. "Tu l'dira à personne hein ? \- Oui. \- Tu fais la gueule ?" Eddie posa le livre et plongea son regard noir dans le sien. "J'prend ça pour un oui... Tu trouves quelque chose ? \- Non. Seulement des infos qu'on avait déjà." Le silence retomba. Les minutes passèrent et le livre fut fini. "Rien de bien nouveau. Déclara Eddie. \- Merde..." Eddie soupira. "Au moins t'auras essayé... Pas comme aujourd'hui. \- Rooh on s'est bien amusé ! Fait pas l'innocent, j'sais qu'tu m'trouve marrant !" Le jeune garçon remonta ses lunettes et fit un sourire faussement dragueur à son ami, lui arrachant ainsi un petit rire. "Rich... J'ai un truc à te dire." L'intéressé regarda Eddie avec curiosité. "Ouais ? \- Tu promet de ne pas le répéter aux autres ? \- No problemo Edwardo !" Eddie soupira en regardant ses mains. " Bah enfaite... J'ai entendu ma mère parler de déménagement... Sans doute l'année prochaine." La curiosité laissa place au choc. "Qu... Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour aller où ? \- Je ne sais pas... Ma mère dit que c'est trop dangereux ici... Tu sais pourquoi." Les yeux de Richie devinrent de plus en plus humides même si il essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre. "Mais si tu pars... On s'verra plus... \- Je sais." Le regard d'Eddie était toujours posé sur ses mains pendant que Richie le regardait tristement. "Tu sais, commenca Eddie,on a encore un an pour profiter. \- J'crois que je devrais rentrer." Déclara brusquement Richie. Le jeune garçon quitta la chambre mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte il sentit une pression sur son bras. "Je vais essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Mais si un jour je pars, tu promets de ne pas m'oublier ?" Sans trop réfléchir, Richie l'enlaça brusquement. "Jamais je ne pourrais." Ils restèrent ensemble, silencieux, pendant quelques secondes puis Richie partit. Ils allaient se débarrasser de ce clown. 

Avant de ~~ne pas~~ s'oublier

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi disponible sur : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620095995576975360/discution-nocturne-arrow25-it-stephen-king


End file.
